Omen Seeker
by Flicker's Owner
Summary: Sometimes...you didn't have what you wanted. Or perhaps it came in different way? Did Shadow the hedgehog get what he desired? A fanfic based by Paulo Coelho's The Alchemist. The last chapter has added, as Shadow finally ended his road...
1. Nine Swords

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any character except Flicker the Dragon and unnecessary char on the last chapter. Sonic and his friends are SEGA's.

The story was set in any universe in games (kinda ignoring Shadow's solo game). and somehow Shadow was living with Sonic's apartment. Inspired by Paulo Coelho's "The Alchemist" it's a wonderful book :)

* * *

**Omen Seeker  
**

…_an angel doll shattered in the silhouettes of the window...was wondering why she was misplaced with broken wings. Sonic's breathes shortened when he saw a certain black hedgehog laid helplessly beside it…_

"Yes, you can come inside, Ms. Amy Rose…" In a room, a green dragon once sat on a table announced a certain pink hedgehog to come inside.

Her patient's name was Amy Rose. She had her quills with her red hair band organized it. She could be one of the most everyday typical girls. The pink hedgehog wore a red skirt and white gloves with golden wristband red boots with white lines.

"Good afternoon Dc. Flicker." Her emerald greeted, cheerfully walked in. Behind her, followed by an awkward cobalt hedgehog who was hanged near the door.

Flicker however stood up slightly when he discovered not only one but _two _guests. One of his eyes lifted curiously behind a pair of glasses. The green dragon scanned the cobalt one, "The well known hero, Mr. Sonic I presume?"

"Yup, the one and only!" Sonic's self confidence returned as well. He gave the most trademark grin symbolized his personality.

When Flicker violet eyes observed to the world famed hero, his exterior didn't surprise much. The noticeable long blue quills white simple gloves, not much of modest one except for his shoes which seemed created specially for his gifted speeding talent. He has the same eyes as Amy. Only these eyes shaded more lime like than emerald.

Though this would be the first meeting for the green dragon, but he'd seen million times in… What else than the daily news?

Flicker stretched his orange wings gently. He gestured the two hedgehogs and immediately signal them to sit, "What seem to be the problem? It's unlikely the famous Sonic would visit a psychiatric?"

"Well it's not meant for any of us."

The dragon raised an eyebrow again.

"Shadow…the hedgehog…" Sonic said barely a whisper in a tone he rarely used.

There's a silence clouded them for a while. Sonic's lime eyes faintly gazed at nothing. His tongue hanged unable to continue.

Flicker gave an obvious interest look to support him. "Ah… The black hedgehog who lives with you?"

Instead Sonic's persistence Amy volunteered to answer, "He felt _disturb_ all of a sudden last night."

The green dragon sank himself on a chair to support his deep though, "Hmmm… Anything has to do with the past…?"

Now the pink hedgehog joined him in silence, "We… can't…"

Flicker lowered his head his maple brown eyes gave a significant look to see his guests more clearly from his glasses, "Ms. Rose and Sonic, I understand his privacy. But whatever past he'd experienced it's not right to hide it. No secret can last forever. In addition, if I don't know his where about there's no possibility I can help."

The cobalt hedgehog suddenly stood and banged the table, "BUT HE SAVE THE WORLD!!!!"

"SONIC!!!" Amy snapped.

Sonic however, realized his clumsiness immediately slapped his mouth. The green dragon nodded slightly, he folded his hands to support his head.

"He is not your real brother, isn't he?"

Sonic lowered his head, "It's not what you think… He's not evil…"

The green dragon returned his curious look again added with wry smile, "What makes you think I'll labeled him evil."

Both of the hedgehogs lifted their head in surprise.

"I believe deep inside everyone is good. And, this hedgehog…Shadow lived with you. No matter what back round he's in your companionship with no opportunity slipping his way. Tell you what; I give his therapy free of charge if you tell me everything about him."

"Thank you Dr. Flicker…!" The pink hedgehog squealed.

"It's my pleasure to serve you."

Sonic's mood lifted, "You promise not to tell anyone?"

"I have no advantage to telling this. I also respect every my patient's privacy."

The blue hedgehog sank on his chair in relief ready to begin his story, "It all begins from the ARK incident…"

* * *

One dark night, on the side ways ran a cobalt hedgehog with paper bags held to both of his hands. 

"Man, I can't believe I have to do these groceries!! When I get home, Shadow have to PAY!!" as he yelled those words, his speed increasing.

Sonic arrived in a matter of second in front of his apartment. It doesn't much he claimed residence of harmony, because his characteristic doesn't enthusiastic to have such inhabitant. The blue hedgehog opened the door hastily. And since both of his hands were busy, he instantly banged the door using his foot.

"Yo Shadow, you owe me-"

BRAK!!

Sonic who was shocked, faintly dropped all of his groceries. All of things inside it spilled freshly on the icy cold floor. Once he complained these things which hard to get it, but now he doesn't care. And this is why…

Everything on his apartment was ruined, shattered, and broken. Tables turned upside down… Glasses were broken everywhere…while the rest of the objects ended up being destroyed. The room was dark due to the night. Luckily Sonic could continue to scan his apartment by the help of moonlight shone trough the window.

His feet stepped aimlessly while his eyes still widened, tried to observe whatever cause this menace. Under the shine of the moonlight night, the observing lime eyes dropped to scan the floor once again.

Yet, beautiful but gloomy… an angel doll shattered in the silhouettes of the window. It is few days before Christmas and this angel doll's blank eyes glanced at him as if wondering why she was misplaced with broken wings. Sonic's breathes shortened when he saw a certain black hedgehog laid helplessly beside it.

"SHADOW!!!"

Sonic quickly kneeled before him. His body was shacked while his arms unable to reached him. Shadow was laid with his eyes staring blankly, some of his blood bleeding on his face. He suffered some simple cuts. But the way it bled through his face made Sonic scared to death.

The cobalt hedgehog looked at the shocked red blood eyes silently praying a single movement from it. It didn't shift but Shadow's ears flickered.

"S-shadow…?" he whispered his name again.

The black hedgehog sat little by little. His head turned to see his face. Although Sonic relieved he was okay but something's wrong with his scarlet eyes. There's nothing but resemble death.

"Sssssooniic……?" He whispered with a tone which hardly heard.

"Shad… What happen here…? Who did this…?"

A silent smirk slipped trough his mouth despite his condition as he continued to stare in front of him, "I'm…sorry…for…getting out…of control…"

"Shadow… you okay?"

"It's my first Christmas…" he said monotony staring into space, "… I…don't know…much…about this…angel doll..."

"Uh… Well, do you know when I told you about Christmas tree? The top should be the angel."

Sonic shivered not because of the winter cold but the terror from the hushed sound of strange laughter, "I… looked at this doll… and…don't know why I heard gun shot…from nowhere…and scream…blood…"

"Hey Shadow… Shadow…are you all right?"

No response…

"…gun…shot…" his jaw dropping and trembling. Blood eyes staring numbly but now filled with tears.

"Shadow…?" Sonic's voice is sound more concern this time.

"…can't remember… Can't remember…anything…why?" he whimpered.

Silence…

"WHY??!!!!"

Shadow suddenly shaking frantically. Tears and blood dripped to floor while Sonic trying his best to control him.

"WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO DIE??"

The cobalt hedgehog didn't have to ask who _she_ is, "Shadow you have to let her go!!"

"But, Maria would NEVER hurt anyone, why does she have to suffer this? IT'S NOT FAIR!!!"

"Bad things happen, Shadow!! I-it's just… happen!!"

It took few hours for Sonic to calm Shadow. Unfortunately his soul hasn't come back yet. Shadow curled himself to the bed. He didn't realize his tears already soaked his pillow. Sonic sighed as he warm Shadow with blanked. He was hoping whom his somewhat called rival to look at him normally.

But he didn't… Blank blood eyes did represent the death himself… Staring to empty space…

"Look, just try your best to sleep…okay?"

There's no answer, but he didn't try his best to do so. The cobalt hedgehog walked outside. When, he closed the door slowly.

"SONNNIKKUU!!!" A pink hedgehog scream calling out his name making him to jump of his skin. Sonic instantly hold her close. One of his hands covered her mouth. The girl's emerald eyes watched him curiously

"Quit it Ames…" he gave a harsh whisper, "You'll wake Shadow up!"

Amy Rose nodded in understand, while the cobalt hedgehog's grip is loosened.

"Sonic, what happened?" Guilt has risen inside Sonic's heart as he glance the floor. Amy doesn't have to guest, "It is Maria isn't it? I knew something will bad happen to your apartment this night."

Sonic's lime eyes gave a curious look, "How can you tell?"

Amy shoved a card… tarot card for exact. It placed the event which they had experienced. There's a man cried on his bed with nine swords a back round.

"The nine swords…" She explained.

The dragon nodded as he watched an object on his paw: the tarot card of nine swords.

"_Upright__Deception, premonitions and bad dreams, suffering and depression, cruelty, disappointment violence, loss and scandal. All of these may be overcome through faith and calculated inaction. This is the card of the martyr and with it comes new life out of suffering." _Amy explained.

"_Ill Dignified or Reversed__Distrust and suspicion, despair, misery and malice, total isolation away from comfort and help, institutionalization, imprisonment and isolation, suicide… _I'm worried Doctor, really worried." She held her hands together. Her innocent eyes closed to make a quick prayer.

"None offenses are taken Ms. Rose. Forgive me for not being the type who would believe tarot cards. Unfortunately yes, the card tells exactly what happened."

The cobalt hedgehog's head lowered signified that he also a part of this depression moment, "I just don't know what to do with him. He wants her so badly."

Flicker lowered his head to see Sonic more clearly trough the glasses, "You are very compassion to your friends, Mr. Sonic. But you're half wrong."

Instantaneously he raised his head in reply, "What do you mean?"

"He doesn't _really_ want her back. Like I said, I don't entirely thrust the card. Even though it was right almost all, but the last word…suicide, didn't match."

The two hedgehogs stare at Dr. Flicker. Both gave an expression to beg the psychiatrist to continue, "Shadow the hedgehog suppose to be nothing a living weapon. This girl however, told him the real meaning of his existence. Every living creature must bear with purpose. And they got nothing in this humanity but each other."

Now the green dragon sighed. He put the tarot card and gave his attention to the second object. It's the devastated Christmas angel doll. Her drain eyes correspond to all the torment in this world.

"You have nothing but a companion who always lightened up your day. And suddenly, without reason she was taken. Sad indeed…"

"Yeah…" Sonic replied faintly and join Flicker to scan the angel doll, while Amy just nodded.

"But… if he _was_ suffering much. He had done the suicide in the first place. And the result is… he didn't do it."

"How come…?""

The green dragon smiled affectionately, "He got replacement for Maria… It's you Mr. Sonic along with Ms. Rose along with the rest."

Both Sonic and Amy gazed each other in disbelieve.

"Even though according to you he seem isolated from the world," The green dragon continued, "Shadow was very fond of all who cares for him. He accepted her death, knowing it's too impossible to bring her back. This hedgehog also learnt to live his next life."

"Then why he was suffering last night?" Sonic asked.

"That," Flicker's paw held his own chin, "He wants something… Something has to do with Maria…something important."

The pink hedgehog stretched both of her arms to the air, "But, what could that possibly be? It would be 50 years old!"

"…_can't remember…why?"_

Sonic's ears twitching… He had sworn, he heard Shadow's words echoing through his head.

"…_can't remember…anything"_

"Remember…" The blue hedgehog murmured, his lime eyes widened, "Shadow wants memories of Maria!" he shouted as his legs stood from the chair suddenly.

"Yes, it is the most logic possible. Only from memories Maria lives." Dc. Flicker flourished his orange wings again. His paw fingered the angel doll's face, "Does Maria Robotnik happens to have the similar physics as this doll has?"

"I'm not sure… But, maybe…" Sonic stroked his head.

"Well in that case," The green dragon smiled, "I think I have a plan…"

* * *

yup, that's for today's chapter please review :) i will be putting next one coming soon 


	2. Shadow and the Red Apron

**Huraah!! second page, please tell me what you think...**

**I still don't own anything but the story, Dc. Flicker, and last character on the last chapter. Most of Quotes came from one of Paulo Coelho's book**

* * *

A loud blast of wind swiping some snow in the cold winter afternoon, as Sonic speeding to his destination. The blue blur stopped in front of a one of apartment room…his apartment to be exact. Sonic the hedgehog, under these circumstances wore a simple scarf (which we suspected as a gift from Amy for his birthday). He breathed slightly leaving a visible smoke of winter. 

It's eight in the morning, few minutes after the visit from Dc. Flicker. He leaved Shadow in the early dawn on purpose, knowing Shadow doesn't like visiting doctors. Sonic is not the type of morning person. But if you know him well, he'll do anything for his friends. Even to someone who nearly killed him once…well, twice even.

Shadow must've been awake now. This is what Sonic worried. Last night happened like hell. But finally he decided to open the door in the end.

"Shadow I… WHAT THE…?!" The blue hedgehog startled, but this time it's completely dissimilar compare to last night.

The last thing he remembered. With accompany by unexpected visit from Amy he had chance to clean the apartment. But all the apartment's possessions, ornaments and fragile tools were fixed. The place was totally new, even better than before Shadow wrecked it!!

Sonic faintly walked inside, only to found his roommate on the kitchen. Shadow stood on his back, doing something. Obviously he's the one who would be suspected for repairing the apartment.

Noticing his appearance, the black hedgehog looked back over his shoulder, "Morning, faker…"

He didn't smile nor do sad, an unreadable expression as always as if nothing happen yesterday. He hated to admit that the psychiatric was right. Even though it's hard, Shadow already accepted Maria's death in the first place. This hedgehog is very unpredictable and sometimes that makes Sonic scared to death at the same time.

Since there's nothing to do, he had no choice but to reply, "Uh… morning?"

Shadow then continued to put his attention fully to who-knows-what he's doing.

Silence…

Now Sonic felt anxious in this condition. He didn't mean to mention about last night, but Shadow broke the silence without looking back.

"Sorry…about last night."

"Uh… I don't mind actually." Sonic rubbed his head again and walked beside Shadow. His lime eyes widened when he realized what Shadow's doing. "Shadow…" Sonic twitched, "Is that…a cake??"

"What does it look like?" the black hedgehog huffed as if his blue counterpart asked a dumb question.

"I didn't know you can bake a cake??!!"

"Vanilla flavored ice cake to be exact."

"…… O-okay…" Sonic's lime eyes fell to his roommate once again. He never expected this to be happening, not in his dear life!

Shadow nevertheless, ignoring the cobalt hedgehog's stare continue to decorating his _hidden talent_. He wore a simple bright red apron which was contrast to his personality. Though his black and crimson quills were messed up by the cake dough, his stunning success came out very brilliant eventually.

"Since when did you start to make ice cakes?" Sonic said with his eyes still staring at him.

"Since Maria's 6th birthday." The black hedgehog spoke with a clam tone.

"Oh…" Sonic bent down his ears in sympathy. Now he understood why Shadow went to this. His facial suddenly changed when the raven hedgehog handed over the piece of his masterpiece. He awkwardly accepted the offer, knowing there's nothing left to do.

"Hey," the cobalt hedgehog said with his mouth full of ice cake, "It's good."

Shadow sighed, but he quietly put the rest of the ice cake into the fridge.

"She likes vanilla ice cream." He wiped the dough out of his face using the apron, "So I decided to try my best to make an ice cake."

Sonic gulped cause of entering the uncomfortable conversation. Soon, his heart cursed himself for swallowing a gap of ice which stuck on his throat. He coughed violently while his fist punched his chest. Shadow observing him with an eyebrow rose. But then he smiled weakly.

"I remembered when I messed up the kitchen. It was worst than this one." he chuckled, "…but she didn't mind…she even cried with joy. Said it's her first birthday cake since no one would bake it for her... Her birthday dated this day. I guess that's why I went psycho…"

The cobalt hedgehog sighed, managed to swallow the ice. He cleared his throat while his lime eyes stared to ground, "Shadow about last night…"

His red eyes stared at him and shook his head, "I'm sorry, I forgot the angel doll one. Better buy it now."

Shadow was about to leave until Sonic instantly grabbed his wrist, "Look Shad, I appreciated what you did. But I'm worried about you!"

"Don't call me Shad!!" he yelled struggled to free himself.

But Sonic refused to let her go, "Okay fine, Shadow…whatever!! Listen, I went to someone who might able to help you."

"I'm not sick!!!" his voice risen.

"Shadow I cared you a lot more than that DAMN ANGEL DOLL!!"

"I'M NOT SICK!!!!!!" Within that he fled with maximum speed.

His ears somehow heard Sonic's voice echoed calling out for him, but he didn't care. The black hedgehog slowed down when he discover his appearance in the middle of a park.

"Idiot faker!!" he growled, "Why can't he leave me be?"

"…Because, he placed his friends above all."

Shadow instantly looked back to saw a green dragon who appeared to be the owner of the voice. He, for some reason wasn't very keen to the stranger.

The green dragon approached to him. He had vermilion shaded with orange wings folded as he walked by. Black shoes, simple glove, and a maroon scarf hanging his neck. A pair of glasses framed his hazelnut brown eyes while a wry smile crossed his face.

"It's cold today." He continued, "And you didn't wear anything. Aren't you freezing to death?"

Shadow didn't reply; his scarlet eyes still glared at him. The green dragon chuckled, "You must be a tough hedgehog. Shadow the hedgehog I presume?"

The black hedgehog narrowed his eyes when he discovered the dragon's identity, "I'm not sick, and I don't need any damn doctors!"

This dragon however, calmly stopped when he's about one meter length from the hedgehog. His brown eyes calmly observing as his hands were hidden behind his back.

"The first thing you should know. I'm a psychiatrist not a doctor. Second, I'm not here to heal you."

"All doctors are the same." He growled, "They never felt compassion to the patient because they were paid."

The dragon smiling again, but refused to tell that his therapy was free of charge, "Doctors and Scientist are different. So, I may say that you have been observed million times by them, am I right?"

Shadow didn't reply for a moment but his heart did admit that it was true. Fifty years ago, most of his life were spent by some test or chemical experiment by doctors especially Dc. Gerald.

"How much you know about me?"

"As much I can take."

He narrowed his red eyes, while his voice lifted, "What do you want?"

"The question is not what I want," the dragon leaned close, "I was more interest to hear what _you_ want."

Now Shadow lifted his head in disturbance. First, this green dragon is annoying. Second, he dared to reach his personal zone. Third he hated the way the dragon hide both of his hands. Those _casualties_ which doctor used to do as in interest mood.

"None of your business." The black hedgehog backed ready to leave, "I don't want anything."

"You must always know what it is that you want."

Shadow stopped wondering what if this dragon knows more than just his basic identity, "Why would you care?"

"_When you want something, the entire universe conspires in helping you to achieve it._"

Silence clouded, for some reasons Shadow was quiet to apprehend what he said. But before he could reply the dragon spoke again, "Do you know omens?"

He was about to say something when a beautiful dove flew from the middle of them to the high sky. He looked amazed by it stunning presence.

"Yes, that's one of the examples of an omen." The green dragon spoke as if he could read Shadow's thought, "Learn to recognize omens and follow them."

"I don't believe in them." He replied, "I always ended up being taken, broken…bad stuff."

Strange, the further he spoke the less stubbornness he gave, "I live in a curse… Sometimes I always wished to not live this way… Sometimes…I wish that I don't have this curse."

"Nay, nay," the dragon waved his hand,"_Every blessing ignored becomes a curse._"

The black hedgehog bit his lip, "There is no blessing in my life."

"What about the girl?"

"My only blessing…" he lowered his head and tightened his fist, "And her death almost lead me to the wrong way. My wish is to revenge, and that's why I'm afraid of my dream. From within I also afraid that it would be a disappointment."

"_But we two have to live with our mistakes_."

"I tried… But hate to admit it that faker of mine was better than I am."

The green dragon chuckled, "He is not the type a hedgehog to live in the past. Sonic always raced to the future, even it means not finished with today. In other words: the most reckless."

Shadow slipped a smile faintly. How strange, a minute ago his action was about to lend him to fled from this stranger. But in the end, he get to used to the dragon.

"Who are you?" he asked suddenly.

"Goodness me," The dragon gasped, "I've been babbling nonsense but never to get the chance to introduce myself."

"Those aren't nonsense to me… I think"

"Well, still it's rude," The green dragon placed his hands to his chest to gesture, "Dr. Flicker the psychiatrist at your service. You and Sonic may not recognize me, but I know very well of Ms. Amy Rose. She is… May I shall say, one of my favorite patient."

"If you don't heal me, then what is your real purpose?"

"To be a fairy Godfather… What am I saying? Sounds to cliché aren't it?"

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Get what you want."

"How am I suppose to achieve it?"

"Well there's a hospital nearby." As Dc. Flicker spoke his hazelnut eyes pointed to a possible direction of the hospital.

Shadow then raised an eyebrow, "Why hospital?"

"Why don't you try to figure it out?" The dragon soon backed himself to leave. He stopped his action turned his head and said, "_Learn to recognize and follow it_."

The black hedgehog lift his head to see the dove had flown to where the hospital is. He quickly ran to where the hospital is. His scarlet eyes took a glance at the dragon that was fading the further he leaves.

But when he arrived, Shadow stopped his feet suddenly. The blood red eyes reflect something horror.

Fire…

* * *

**I'm sucks at writing angst, because i'm always slip some humor inside it XD Shadow's wearing apron...how cute...**

**Sorry it was short, but it'll came out quickly...and kinda bit strange. All italics quotes came from Paulo Coelho's "The Alchemist"**


	3. End of the Road

Uhuh sorry for the late update... For one thing, this is NOT ShadowxOC, I was about to put Cream but i'm afraid that some people will mistaken as pairing as well. So Mint just some random girl poppin around nothing special...

Last Chapter, enjoy!

* * *

The black hedgehog lift his head to see the dove had flown to where the hospital is. He quickly ran to where the hospital is. His scarlet eyes took a glance at the dragon that was fading the further he leaves.

But when he arrived, Shadow stopped his feet suddenly. The blood red eyes reflect something horror.

Fire…

* * *

The top floor of the hospital is on fire!! His ears heard sirens, water rush, screams, everywhere. 

"What do you mean she's still in there?!!"

The black hedgehog quickly turned his head to the left. There's a raccoon who seemed to be a doctor, frantically screamed to his lungs with his hands waving up and down in panic. On his front, a Dalmatian (obviously) was the fire extinguisher. His hands held the water spray while his attention driven to the raccoon doctor.

"Sir, please calm down…"

"CALM DOWN??!!!" The raccoon doctor then rained him few curses on the Dalmatian, "For Pete's sake, she can't SAVE HERSELF!!"

"Physic?" the Dalmatian asked.

"A rabbit, white fur, 7 years old."

"Where?"

"Room 318"

"On the top floor?? It's too late!!!"

The raccoon doctor once again, cursing loudly at the fire extinguisher. He tried so hard to explain that he can't do anything else if he wanted to. Shadow however, had other things inserted on his mind. He can do something, without thinking twice, he decided to do it.

CRASH!!!

Both the raccoon doctor and the Dalmatian fire extinguisher turned with shock in horror.

"What the heck, is that hedgehog doing here??"

"SIR," The Dalmatian yelled, "You can't go there, it's not safe… SIR!!!!"

Shadow quickly dashed into the hospital from the window. He looked to find stairs and quickly stepped to his destination, the top floor. When he arrived, the terror fire element warned him.

The black hedgehog scarlet eyes instantly scanned the room. His left hand shielded his respiration organ. Smoke drained the oxygen fuel, cause him to cough violently. But he didn't care, his eyes still scanning on the hallway.

"Room 378… cough… 380… cough… 381!!!"

CRACK!!!

Opening the door wasn't necessary for this occasion. So he kicked the door, cough several times again before entering the room. The black hedgehog supported his weight simply by holding the wall.

There he saw it on the floor. The white rabbit wore blue pajamas unconsciously laid there. Shadow instantly kneeled beside her, checking her pulse. A small beat of living proof. Without minute to spare, he quickly carried her. The fire however began to increase its wrath.

Blaze and flicker of lights dancing ready to burn Shadow's flesh as he observed his environment discovering no possibilities to escape. Yet, Shadow also cursing himself for not bringing his emerald.

He looked again to the room, instantly fell on a window. If there's no way out, then he'll just have to make one….

CRASH!!!

Everything went very quick before his eyes after he dashed to the window. With the rabbit on his embrace, the black hedgehog curled himself to shield her…not the mention his presence on the top floor.

Shadow begin to loose his conscious as his body thump loudly to the floor. He heard the screams around him and his body weakened. Shadow forced himself to once again looked at the white rabbit.

She's breathing…that's a relief…

He smiled weakly ignoring his condition. As everything began to blur, his breath was slowing. At least she's okay. He succeed protecting her, he won't let it happen to the girl….like Maria…

* * *

"…Lack of oxygen …break leg…" 

Shadow's ear heard that voice. At first he didn't care much about it because his head spinning. All he can see at first were mist of grey swirling. Soon, the sunlight forced him to open his eyes. His eyes fluttered open and became more aware of the surroundings.

The black hedgehog found himself lied on a bed covered with blanket. The blinding sunlight came from the window. This was one of the rarest sign, since he noticed that today's weather began to freeze.

"Is he going to be all right?" a familiar voice replied the lost murmur.

"Well miraculously he is 'more' than be, all right." The owner of the first voice replied.

"Meaning…?" the second one asked with a quizzical note.

"He is…shall I say one of our best patient. Yet, the most fastest recovering. We were certain that he would injured would be permanent than this. But…in a matter of few days, even a night he'll able to come home."

"Well, Shadow isn't exactly normal…"

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing…nothing important…"

Shadow quickly turn his head to see the door opened. From there stood the raccoon doctor he saw the last time. He spoke a medical conversation with Sonic who obviously the owner of the second voice.

Besides him was a curious yellow fox, Miled "Tails" Prower. From what Shadow see, it seemed those two tried their best to cover his identity. His glance were cut of by a block which was something pink.

"Hello Shadow…" Amy Rose greeted him, "Are you feeling well…?"

Shadow just nodded in reply while his eyes still managed to glance at the opened door through Amy's shoulder. Sonic already done his "cover up" with the raccoon doctor and began to enter the room.

"Hey…" he smiled weakly at him, feeling guilty perhaps?

The blue hedgehog thought Shadow's damage maybe caused by the last morning argument. But his black counterpart never interest in blaming him. There was a disturbing mind which he wondered.

"How is she…?"

Sonic blinked, "Who…?"

Tails whispered in his adopted brother's ear, "The rabbit…"

"Oh…her? She's fine all thanks to you, hero…" he chuckled nervously.

The black hedgehog once again, isolating himself from them. His red eyes stared blankly in front of him from there Sonic stopped chuckling.

"Shadow…um…I'm sorry."

Shadow's red eyes finally blinked, "For what…?"

"You know that morning…?"

"It's not you I'm mad about."

Sonic raised his head in surprise, "Oh really?"

"Some omens…" he murmured.

* * *

"_If you think you have to let yourself live in the fate. That's the biggest lie in the world. The world conspires you to get what you want."_

Shadow wake again after the dragon's word rang in his memory. He was alone in there, its six o'clock in the morning. Sonic and his friends will visit him in few hours later.

He thought again what he said. Yes, he want something, but is it possible to achieve it? Maria, his best friend, the one who taught him about dreams. Do dreams will come to reality?

If it does why he didn't have it? Is he selfish?

A green abject suddenly blocked his view, his blood red eyes quizzically blinked few times.

"It's winter time…" a small voice spoke, "…but it's a miracle to find a four leave clover. So this is the only one I've got…"

Shadow finally examine clearly to the green object. It's a four leave clover in front of his eyes…

…another omen…

Feeling clueless of what to do, he only replied with simple words, "Oh…that's…nice…" But nevertheless, it's the only answer he could've think of.

"My name is Mint…" the girl continued lowered the four leaf clover, "Mint's angel said I should visit my savior."

Soon the black hedgehog discovered her identity. She was none other than the white rabbit whom he'd rescued. He noticed the rabbit's fur wasn't entirely white, it was shaded with blue sky. She seem to wore some kind of hospital uniform. A smile curved on her mouth gave a strange significant. Usually people was afraid of his appearance, she was one of the few who doesn't. His blood red eyes scanned her with more concerned. She has the true blue eyes…

"Your Angel…?" he gave a small smirk despite this situation she's having on.

"Don't tell me I'm imagining it. She's real, I saw her!"

Shadow didn't want to argue more with the rabbit, so he decided to play along with her. "When…?"

"Before I talked to you, we use to talk each other."

"And when was the last time you saw her?" Shadow asked her with a hint of tease on his tone.

Mint minimize her mouth followed by the shape of balloon-like on her check, a significant way how kids usually showing their annoyance. Seeing this, the black hedgehog couldn't help but to smile.

"You rude… My guardian angel knows you, Shadow."

Shadow stopped his chuckle, when she spoke his name.

"And I suppose the nurses told you?"

She shook her head, "No I saw you saving me…"

Silence clouded them as the black hedgehog confused, "How did you know? I was sure that you're fainted."

The rabbit giggled, "I was floating up, silly."

Shadow startled…

…she was dead…?

"There I saw my guardian angel!" she squealed, "She was beautiful!!! She has blue eyes same as mine, golden hair, and blue hair band if I'm not mistaken."

Shadow then closed his eyes in concern. The angel she was talking about was…

…Maria…

"Did she…" he whispered, "…said anything…?"

"Yup!" The rabbit squealed, "She said you will disappoint if I'm gone. So I have to go back."

Unknown for them Sonic was peeking from the door with Tails and Amy beside him.

"Looks like Shad got a new Maria." He chuckled.

A few minutes later Mint asked again, "What's wrong with you?"

Sonic gulped, he's been watching her for a few minutes but didn't think that she would ask such question. Shadow however. Being calm he is, answering the question without any emotion whatsoever.

Strangely the girl didn't seem to be satisfy with the answer, "I didn't mean that."

The black hedgehog raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Why are you sad and mad?"

"Cause…" he whispered, "I felt the world against me. I felt everyone always turn against me down. Eventually I got no one to trust."

"Maybe…it's true" she spoke, "But…"

The girl raised the four leaf clover then put it on Shadow's bed, "…maybe…just maybe… If you could give the world a chance…

…_If you felt different…_

_No one against you at all…"_

Silence…

Then Shadow finally spoke, "You know kid, I think you are more mature despite your age." within then the rabbit giggled childishly as she stepped outside waved him goodbye.

For a long time Shadow smiled. Even though he didn't get the result like he wanted, in the end, things perhaps he found his happiness in different ways.

Because his question is finally answered….

"_The universe does not judge; it conspires in favor of what we want"_ Paulo Coelho-Manual of the Warrior of Light

Fin...


End file.
